Hated Love Chapter two
by Sora-Sempai21
Summary: this is the continuation of Hated Love. ENJOY!


Chapter 2 Out To Sea

In the morning the storm passed and we made our leave. I packed the supplies that we bought onto the ship. Alice went to the market to grab some last minute items. Bubbles went with Murry to grab some herbs, and Rika, Flora, and I stayed on the ship to clean the water off of the ship from last night's storm.

Hours seemed to pass and I could hear the clock strike noon. I felt a little bit uneasy. Those two would never be out this long. Unless they-

"Sora they've been gone for a while. Should we look for them?" Flora interrupted my thoughts and looked at me with concerned eyes. I held my breath for a split second and let it free and shook my head.

"No, I will. You two stay on the ship and protect it. Once we leave we head to Mermaid Island." Mermaid Island; a place where people of the water dwell. People said that it is true, but others say it's just a rumor. I heard Rika huff and my head snapped to her just as I was about to walk off the ship.

"That's impossible. That's only a legend." Rika looked as if I was telling a lie. I shook my head and showed them the necklace I got from Morgan's ship. "This is the key to getting there. It's the tear of a mermaid. I got it when I was a child. My brother stole it when he left to become a pirate." Flora and Rika looked at each other and shrugged. They looked back at me and smiled. "We'll follow you through anything Captain." Flora said and I smiled. "Good. Now I must look for my crew. We can't leave without them." I joked and left in a hurry.

I walked through the market and scanned the area. I didn't see Murry or Bubbles anywhere. I looked harder into the crowed and saw a group of people surrounding a person. It was Murry, and she looked terrible. I pushed passed the people and went to her side. "Murry what happened? Are you okay, can you stand?"

"B-Bubbles...cornered...fight...down the alley. I'll...be fine... Go save Bubbles." Murry crocked out every word, but I knew she wasn't alright. I looked at everyone and at that moment I was between a rock and a hard place. I looked at a woman and I grabbed her hand. She tried to pull away and I could tell that she wasn't big fans with pirates. "Please you have to help me."

"B-But you're a pirate and-"

"But I'm also a human being like you. Look my friend is really badly hurt. I need you to take her to my ship. It's by the docks, third one to the right. Please I'm begging you." I looked at her with pleading eyes and she looked at me, then to Murry, then back to me and saw hurt in my eyes. Tears began to fall from my eyes and she nod, but was still uneasy. "Okay I'll do it. Go help your other friend." I smiled and ran down the road.

I looked down every alleyway and found no one. I almost gave up if it weren't for someone screaming "HEEEELP MEEE!" at the top of their lungs. I knew at a second that it was Bubbles and ran to the sound. I saw her being ganged up on and a young boy around her age was on the side beaten up. I took out my gun and shot it into the air. The men flinched and saw me. "Bubbles," I began to speak in a nonchalant way. "You didn't tell me you had friends."

"Who're yer. Get out girl!"

"Now now handsome, how about you let my crew member come back to the Pearl and I might let you go….alive." I smirked and the men ran passed me and I heard a click and I cocked back my colt and shot at him the same time he shot at me. We stared at each other for the longest time. I saw him bend down and fall onto the ground. I felt a pain on my arm and saw a huge gush in my arm. The guy actually hurt me. "_Dang it!"_ I thought and glared at the other guy and point the gun at him. "Do you want to go to the afterlife with your friend?" My voice sounded evil and the guy ran in fear. I turned back and Bubbles was helping the guy that, I guess, saved her. I was grateful and yet I was curious on who he was. "Bubbles lets go before he regains conscious."

"He's hurt, we can't just leave him."

"He could be part of the Sirius. He looks like a pirate. He smells of the sea. Come."

"Captain please. He saved me, we owe him that." Her voice was serious. I couldn't say no to her, she was like a little sister to the whole crew, and she always gives me that pleading puppy dog face. I sighed and gave in to her plead. A smile grew across her face and lifted up the man. I helped, but we both struggled to carry him. For one so small, he was really heavy!

After a few blocks of almost impossible walking I saw a dark toned person, maybe a native, and the guy that fought Rika, Eduardo was his name I think. They saw us carrying the boy and ran to us. "What the heck happened? What did you do to Thomas?!"

"Hold it buddy no need to be hasty. He was helping my crew member from being beaten up and possibly killed. I owe him my thanks for saving Bubbles." I bowed my head and grabbed Bubbles' hand. I heard a voice that I guess came from the other guy that was with Eduardo. "You have a deep gash there. Are you okay Miss? Maybe I should take a look."

"No need. I'll have a look at it on the ship." Said a voice and it sounded familiar to me. I turned around and saw Alice behind me. I smiled in relief and was glad she showed up when she did. "I see, well thank you for bringing Thomas back. I hope your arm gets better Miss." He smiled and nod. Eduardo huffed and pulled his friend along. Alice watched and looked back at my arm. "You're lucky that I got more supplies. This wound is really deep." She lifted my arm and pain filled my arm and down my spine. I yelped in pain and Alice sighed. "Yep, you injured it good alright. Come on Captain lets go back to the ship so I can fix up your arm." Her voice was comforting. Alice was the mother of the group. I respect her a lot, but I'm captain, that means that age doesn't matter.

As we made it back Rika and Flora were on the ship going over inspection. I waved them down and they smiled and put the board down. "Took you long enough!" Rika joked and I gave a silent chuckle and looked up at her.

"Sorry Rika!" I said and I looked towards the infirmary and looked at Rika with concerned eyes "How's Murry?" I sounded worried and they looked at me with less worried faces. "She's fine. Alice you better have a look at her just in case."

"I need to look at-"

"Alice go check on Murry. I'll be fine." I looked at her with warm eyes and smiled brightly. She nod and left to the infirmary. Flora ran to me and looked at my arm. "You're worse than Murry, and you're the captain, you should have gone first."

"Flora, I could never do that. She's in really bad condition. I look out for my crew before myself." I placed a hand on Flora's shoulder. She looked at it and sighed. Her eyes were confused and she shook her head and left. "You confuse me Captain. You always saw that you put others first, but when was the last time you put yourself first?" I sighed and shook my head to Flora. She was a firecracker and quick to act. Though half of the time she thinks about only herself at times and wonders why I think of others. "Well, then that means you have much more to learn." After that I left for my room.

_"Next stop Mermaid Island; I'm coming for you... Maria."_

**-AN-**

**Hello and you have made it to Ch. 2. I'm glad y'all like this story so far and I thank you guys for following. Also if there are things that you notice that needs to be fixed or added in my storied, please do not hesitate to leave a comment or message me. Again, thank you for reading. You guys are awesome!**


End file.
